Charlene The Prototype
by Bratette
Summary: If you still think Charlene is the Chipette in the Crocodile Rock music video, do yourself a favor and read this.


**A/N: I'll leave a more lengthy explanation for this at the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brittany, "Charlene", or any other characters mentioned. Wanda Wilson is a parody name, five bonus points if you can guess who it is!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Everyone please welcome the one, the only, Brittany Miller!"<p>

The audience erupted into the usual round of applause while Brittany walked out onto the stage, her _"I'm-so-happy-to-be-here"_ smile she had perfected over the years plastered onto her face. She sat down in a chair right next to the famous Wanda Wilson.

"I'm so glad to have you on my show," Wanda greeted her the same way she did for every other guest she managed to get.

"I'm so happy to be here!" Brittany fake-gushed, the same way she did to every talk show lady she knew she was going to trash talk by the time the interview was over.

"So," Wanda grinned. "How are things?"

"Oh, I'm great," Brittany said, "what with the new book out and everything."

Wanda's eyes widened in delight. "Oh, yes! You've got to tell us about your new book, _My Name Is Brittany Miller And I Am Not A One Dimensonial Bitchy Character So Please Stop Writing Me Like One._"

"It was a blast to write," the Chipette began. "I got to get out a lot of emotions in it, especially in chapter eight."

"What was the name of that chapter again?"

"_Why The Hell Are You Writing Me As A Bad Person And Portraying Alvin Like He's Some Saint._"

Wanda clapped. "Right! _Loved_ that one."

"My sisters wanted me to add _PS, I Am Not A Plot Device For Your Mixed Couple Story _to the book's name, but I told them I didn't want the title to be too long." Brittany explained while the audience ooh-ed and ahh-ed.

"You made the right choice," Wanda assured her. She turned to the audience. "Now, are you all ready for the surprise I've got in store for Brittany?"

"Surprise?" Brittany repeated.

"That's right!" Wanda all but squealed. "Everyone, please give it up for... CHARLENE THE CHIPETTE!"

The audience went into another round of applause again. Charlene, clad in a pink sweater, her short hair pulled up into a ponytail, smiled and waved before sitting down in a seat next to Brittany.

"So nice to have you here, Charlene," Wendy said.

"So nice to be here!" Charlene giggled.

"Wow, Charlene!" Brittany gasped. "When did you start existing?"

Charlene waved a casual hand in the air. "Oh, I've never actually existed," she shrugged, as if this were an average thing for someone to say. "I'm only here to start drama and steal your man. I wasn't a real character in canon and I'm never one in fanfiction stories either!"

Wanda looked impressed, Brittany the opposite.

"What happened to your country accent?" she demanded.

"Country accent?" Charlene laughed. "Pfft! Honey, get with the times. Nothing is about accuracy these days."

"That must be why people write me as a one dimensional bitch."

"Exactly!" Nodding her head, Charlene continued, "I might have only made two appearances, but people still -"

Brittany frowned. "One appearance," she corrected.

"Two," Charlene insisted.

"One."

"Two!"

"_One._"

"I've made two appearances, trust me," Charlene said firmly. "Do you remember _The Chipmunks Go Hollywood_ album? Alvin and I sang _You're The One That I Want_ together. That was before you and your sisters existed!"

"Right," Brittany agreed. "You were just a prototype female Chipette. You never made it past the development stage. Then my sisters and I were created and turned into actual characters."

Charlene nodded. "Yes! Then, MANY years later, after you and your sisters were developed, established characters and there was no chance for a prototype character to ever be in something again in the first place, I was put in the Crocodile Rock music video -"

"No," Brittany interrupted again. "That was me."

"You?"

"Obviously," Brittany said. "You said so yourself, there was no chance for a prototype character to be in something again, and that's all you are. A prototype."

Charlene fidgeted in her seat nervously. "Do you have any proof of that?" she challenged.

"Sure I do. The Chipette in Crocodile Rock is obviously me. I might have long, blonde-ish hair, but I was in costume. So was Alvin, that's why he's wearing glasses. The Chipette in that video doesn't even look like the one picture of you in existence, and that's because that Chipette in the video is _me._"

"Oh yeah?" Charlene wasn't ready to give up just yet. "Well, the Chipette in that video is wearing a _red_ dress! Ha! Everyone knows you couldn't possibly ever wear another color besides pink!"

Brittany raised her eyebrows. "You're joking, right?" she said. "I've worn red plenty times in episodes of the TV show, along with other colors. Pink isn't the only color I'm allowed to wear."

Suddenly, Charlene buried her face in her hands and began to cry. "I know!" she sobbed. "I know it was you! But the people, they want it to be me so badly, sometimes _I_ even forget it was you!"

"That's alright," Brittany patted Charlene on the back. "It happens to the best of us. You know what I do to make myself feel better about it?"

"What?"

"I just think about how all of the people who ship you and Alvin together are really just shipping me and Alvin and prove how desperate some people can be to ship something that's not canon just for the sake of shipping something that's not canon," Brittany explained.

"Wow," Wanda muttered in awe since the author forgot she was supposed to be there and needed to give her another line. "That was so inspirational."

Charlene sniffed. "You're so right. I wish people would write the _real_ me."

"You mean the you that showed up for three minutes in a song?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it'd be better than people writing _me_ and thinking it's _you._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okaaay, obviously this was not meant to be taken too seriously. It was written all in good fun and isn't personally aimed at anyone! **

**If you think Charlene is the Chipette in Crocodile Rock, I'm not judging you. I used to think that too. It was a falsely spread rumor in the fandom for years and only just began to get cleared up a little while ago. If you think Charlene is the Chipette in Crocodile Rock even after you've been given proof she's not... well, I'm judging you a lil' bit. **

**Here's some more detailed reasons as to why she's not the Chipette in Crocodile Rock and it is, in fact, Brittany:**

**1.) There has never been any reason to believe it's Charlene. Nothing in the video points to it being Charlene. Charlene's design looks nothing like the Chipette in the Crocodile Rock music video. Most people don't realize this since they haven't even seen the only picture of Charlene in existence. IF a prototype from years ago was going to make an appearance, Ross and Janice would have done something to make it obvious it was her. They didn't because it's not her, it's just Brittany in costume. There have been plenty of times where the Chipmunks and Chipettes have worn costumes and looked different. For example, on the cover of the Born to Rock album, Brittany has blonde hair and Eleanor has white hair.  
><strong>

**2.) Brittany appears again in Rockin' Through The Decades during the Surfin' Safari segment. She has her normal hair and is wearing a bikini and is not in costume any more.**

**3.) On the inside of the When You Wish Upon A Chipmunk CD, there's a picture of the Chipettes. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. They are all model sheets from different things. A model sheet is like a reference for the character's specific look. Model sheets were made for every different outfit the Chipmunks and Chipettes wore in the TV series/movies/specials/etc whatever. It's basically a picture of them wearing the outfit. I'm not sure how to explain it any better so if you don't know what a model sheet is and I haven't helped you understand it any better, try googling it. Anyway, the picture of Brittany inside that CD is the model sheet for her Crocodile Rock outfit.**

**Really though, a prototype making a random appearance a decade after she was scrapped and put away forever is just silly in the first place. I hope someday the Charlene rumor dies out for good.**


End file.
